Fifty sentences round 2!
by Bkipper
Summary: The title speaks for itself! Round 2 on the house! PxA


Well! I just had so many more ideas that I had no time to write, but I bet you'll enjoy another round of Fifty Sentences on the house!! WOO!

--

1. Falling

"JUMP!" Aerrow cried, Piper grasping for his hand blindly as they leapt off the edge, the sky knight soon gathering her up against his chest to unfurl his glider as Piper's heart beat like some wild drum.

2. Opposites

Some had said how even though the two never acted different, they were opposite from one another though their elements. He was like the wind; reckless and wild, while she was the earth below; steady and strong when she had to be for both of them.

3. Gentleman

"Of course, Piper." Aerrow had assured when she asked for an escort. But as she raised her hand to loop through his arm, he took it to brush against his lips.

4. Features

Piper let her finger trace the old scar that ran across his shoulder, marveling how much courage he had had in that final battle. Aerrow watched his new wife do so, seeing her own scar at the bottom of her belly.

5. Tears

Aerrow had his hand holding the back of her head while touching their foreheads and grinning wide. Piper was shedding happy rivers of tears, her arms wrapped around at the top of his back. "I missed you."

6. Smile

Aerrow's smile was special, that famous lopsided grin always making Piper's breath hitch in wordless wonder.

7. Children

Piper had never, EVER, expected to ever have children, but could not deny the happiness that came with it. Morsho's sly grin (his fathers'), Wrestin's cunning, and Eisa's wild, untamable spirit always forced her heart to melt at these beings Aerrow had given her.

8. Team

Starling had warned the two Storm Hawks of becoming involved with one another, saying that the council would not approve of it. Aerrow's only reply stunned the older woman a bit: "Since when do I care what the damn council has to say?"

9. Laugh for me

The sun played off Piper's skin, and she threw her head back and laughed as they spun around, the girl hoisted up high from Aerrow's arms around her waist. His arms were beginning to hurt, but he held out longer, savoring the lovely sound of her beautiful laugh.

10. I'm with you

Aerrow loved many things about her, but when she stood by his side with a silent promise, his heart soared.

11. Taunt

"What could you possibly think I'm trying to do?" He taunted. "Tearing me from my work, I believe!" Piper tried to scowl as he closed in on her.

12. Confusion

Piper was sharp as a pin, capable of creating any type of plan and refining any crystal. But when Aerrow's eyes locked with hers, she couldn't possibly understand why her face began to burn.

13. Unlucky

"Well, it appears you've lost Piper!" Aerrow exclaimed "How unlucky for you!" "Unlucky?" Piper questioned, knowing where this was going. He encircled her in his arms, eyes flickering playfully. "You're mine for the rest of the day..." Her heart fluttered.

14. Playing with Shadows

"Hey, hey, look at this one." Aerrow formed another shape at the base of the flashlight after telling Piper to stand in front of the beam. Piper's eyes widened when she realized what he had made around her shadow: a heart.

15. Best friend

Piper was confused to find a little wrapped gift on her lab desk, but when she turned to see Radarr at the doorway with a big grin and a note to go with it, she knew who it was from.

16. Mine

When another boy had asked her to dance, Piper caught Aerrow out of the corner of her eye. His expression was sharp and cold as ice towards the young man, but only lasting for a second. Piper decided to turn him down and stride to her teammate with green eyes that could pierce through steel for her.

17. Dream

"Dream, darling, dream." Piper hushed her newborn son, Aerrow brushing his navy and red hair from the tired green eyes.

18. Waiting

"You make me wait way too long." Aerrow commented to her, pushing her bangs away from her eyes. Piper was about to smartly retort, but was silenced with a swift kiss.

19. Battle

Piper stayed close to him, the two fighting back to back as not to miss a chance to save the other's life.

20. Will

In Aerrow's case, the only will to stay alive was the ability to see those orange eyes again.

21. Animal lessons

Finn pushed his head out from behind Aerrow and Piper's figures to see a pair of cats nuzzling. "You could learn something from them, lovebirds."

22. Hard worker

Piper couldn't understand how Aerrow could make her laugh so easily, but no one seemed to care. Aerrow only worked hard for her contentment.

23. Admiring

Aerrow suddenly felt someone watching him and turned to see Piper bashfully pull her eyes away from him. But before she could, he caught the glimmer of admiration in those bright eyes.

24. Blush

Piper sympathetically smiled for Aerrow. She did not know why, but when Finn had nudged Aerrow and pointed to her, his face began to match the color of his hair.

25. Hair

Her breathing turned ragged as Aerrow's fingers brushed through her hair, kneading at her skull. He grinned, enjoying the effect he had on her.

26. Move along

"Piper, please." He begged, the cut on his shoulder burning when he pushed her against him, the two humbly making their way to safety. "Lean on me." He begged again, Piper finally sharing her weight with him.

27. Drink

"You need to drink something." Piper suggested. "No. I'm fine." Aerrow stubbornly stated. Piper tightened her jaw and filled her mouth with water, Aerrow nearly jumping out of his skin when she pressed her water-filled mouth to his.

28. Disappointment

He pulled away from her, and she couldn't control the squeak of disappointment that surprised the both of them.

29. Contrast

Everyone knew the sky knight was fierce in the sky, his strong body working well up in the clouds. But when dealing with Piper, his strength magically diminished with his light, tender touch.

30. Shy

"Pi-Piper?" He asked, the girl in question turning to him. "I-I got you these." His face was unsure, an almost foreign emotion for the sky knight. Piper gratefully took the orange lilies from him, keeping his shy, sweet expression locked in the back of her mind.

31. Freedom

"We-we're free Aerrow." Piper gasped to him as they clung to each other, watching the Cyclonian flag be replaced by Atmos's.

32. Time

Time was something they never seemed to have enough of, so the two relied on memories of each other when they were apart.

33. Uncle

"Damn..." Finn ran a hand through his hair when he came to Piper and Aerrow after baby sitting for them. "I-I never thought I would be called an Uncle."

34. Safety concerns

"Stork! What in Atmos -" "What Aerrow? I'm just trying to keep your children safe!" "They don't need full body pads to go play outside!" Aerrow then proceeded, with Piper laughing behind him, to unwrap his daughter and sons from their safety gear.

35. Weakness

Aerrow couldn't move forward, not with Piper struggling for life behind him. The Dark Ace watched the boy freeze and teased: "My, what a weakness you have, Aerrow."

36. Take it

"Aerrow!" Piper screamed. "My hand!" Her slender fingers reached into the sky, straining to meet him. His abrupt fall from the clouds was stopped by her grip, the boy silently thanking her with his eyes.

37. Pain

The gash on his shoulder was so deep, the pain stinging like a giant burn. Aerrow cringed when her hands, which were wrapping the bandages around the wound, skimmed his skin. "I'm sorry." She muttered with her orange eyes sullen. Aerrow's other hand reached up to brush her bangs from her eyes. "It's alright." He replied.

38. Torture

"Aerrow?" The monster mimicked her voice, Aerrow blindly trying to locate the beast to silence it. "Aerrow? Where are you?" It sang, its claws reaching from the darkness to grab his shoulders from behind.

39. Afraid

"Are you afraid?" Piper whispered to him as they stood with the other knights, ready for battle. He quickly looked down to her and said: "For you."

40. Stay

"Come on, Piper, we gotta go!" Finn's voice was almost lost in the roar of the rain. "NO!" She barked back, seeing Aerrow fighting in the sky above in a flash of lightning. "I won't leave Aerrow." The navy haired girl whispered to herself.

41. To me...

"Do you know what you mean to me?" Aerrow had asked her, Piper staring up to him with wide eyes. He answered his own question: "More than you'll ever know."

42. What a show

"What a wonderful ballet!" Piper exclaimed, the rest of her tired team heading off to bed. Aerrow was behind her, and became surprised when she wheeled around to him and asked, "Would you like to make a ballet with me, Sky knight?"

43. Similar

Morsho grinned up to his mother, Aerrow joining him. Piper stopped dead in her tracks, seeing no difference between the father and son's faces.

44. You could

"Aerrow... Sometimes I wonder who could make you stop all your goofiness?!" Piper sighed, watching him hand her her maps he had knocked over. She tried to grab them when he tugged on the documents, pulling her with them. "You could." He replied, inches from her face.

45. Different

Once feelings had been shared, Piper noticed how Aerrow had slowly but surely become a more confident person. It showed when he kissed her.

46. Training

"Hold them like this," Aerrow slid his twin energy blades into her slender hands. "And put your fingers here," Aerrow splayed his fingers over hers to mimic the position, noting how dark her hands were in contrast to his light, rough fingers.

47. Daddy

Aerrow never believed that he could love someone as much as he loved Piper, but when their first son peered up to him with his wide green eyes, the man's heart melted all over again.

48. Die here (continuation of #40)

Piper slumped by his form that had been cast out of the sky like a fallen angel. To her, he was an angel. She hoped, as she cried at his side, that he would truly become one now.

49. Fascination

Piper suddenly stopped, staring intently at his face with a thoughtful expression. Aerrow felt shivers go down his spine as she traced the details of his face, her index finger falling and rising with the structure of his face bones.

50. Future

It was never certain where the future would take them, but as they watched their millionth sunset together, Aerrow felt his hand gripped by Piper's, the girl begging him to be there for their billionth.

--

I liked this set! Very, very, much! I was Listening to "If I didn't have you" the whole time! XD You don't have to vote if you don't want to, but I'd** really** appreciate if you told me which ones were your favs!!(PLEASE?) – Bkipper


End file.
